The present invention relates to microduct termination systems. Microducts, as commonly used in the telecommunication industry, are small ducts used for the installation and protection of cables. They are typically used to provide low-friction paths for the installation of cables, such as fiber optic cables. It is common practice to lay one or more microducts in a desired path and then to populate each microduct with one or more communication cables.
At certain points in a network of microducts, it is desirable to terminate a path. In some instances, more than one microduct path is terminated at a single location. This might occur where multiple microducts are routed into a building and the contained cables must be distributed. Terminal enclosures couple to the ends of microducts and provide a location for cables to be organized. Terminal enclosures are typically configured to couple to the microduct ends such that they cannot be unintentionally removed. In some cases, this coupling can be provided by some form of a hose clamp or end clamp. Such clamps generally require significant user input to operate, and in many instances require the use of tools. In addition to requiring a significant amount of time to operate, this also leads to potential issues such as over- or under-tightening the clamps and over- or under-inserting the microducts.